You'll Be In My Heart
by lizteroid
Summary: AU BrOrson.


Since becoming an archaeologist, a distant step away from her previous career path, Bree Mason had had the privilege and fortune to travel around the globe with her team and job. Her current excavation involved them travelling to Ecuador, the rainforest there was so lush and there was definitely a new site that had yet to be excavated by anyone, their tracker had given them notice. They had set out in April and they arrived in Ecuador in late July, obviously back in 1843, the world didn't know what an airplane was, so the team had travelled there by boat and then train.

When Bree and her team got to the jungle, they had to trek for a further two days until they reached the site they would be working on. Trekking in that heat, in the middle of July, in the rainforest was definitely a huge no-no, but it was most unavoidable, however, Bree carried no bags or packs, she walked along with her lace parasol and her safari helmet with mosquito net and she followed behind Santo, their bodyguard. What they didn't know, was that there were eyes watching them. Eyes all around them, following their tracks.

The Lord of the trees, King of the jungle…he watched them and they were totally unaware of his presence.

Bree cleared her throat, "Excuse me, excuse me…" she barged her way through to the front of the line, "Griffin, I'm sorry, we've been travelling for two days now, we must surely be there now!" Bree said to their navigator, Griffin Hendrick. Griffin was a middle class Englishman, a well to do wealthy, stone cold drunk. But aside of all that, Griffin happened to be the best navigator and explorer that Europe and America had seen in maybe fifteen years.

Griffin looked to Bree, "Lady Mason…we will arrive shortly at our site" he replied to her, smiling a little.

"Well, that's unacceptable, we were supposed to be there just under two hours ago!"

"Just go back to your place in the trail Miss Mason, we'll be there as soon as we can be" Griffin replied to her.

Bree huffed and waited until Santo passed by her before she rejoined the line behind him and her baggage. She kept glaring at Griffin's helmet, wishing that doing so would get them there sooner. Suddenly she let out a blood curdling scream as down from the branches fell a part eaten kind of bird, landing just inches before her foot.

The jungle had been disturbed, and _he_ would not like it.

The redhead was calmed by her fiancé, Marlowe Denley. Marlowe was a tall, sandy haired gentleman, dark eyes and stood about 6'2 tall, and Bree's senior by nineteen years. He had proposed to Lady Mason on her 21st birthday, she was now 23 and still they weren't married, however, Marlowe was waiting for her father to give the go ahead on the marriage. And so Bree stood with Marlowe as he booted away the dead bird type thing before they continued on their trail to their campsite.

They finally arrived there a good fifty minutes later than planned, with thanks to Bree and her whining or constant need to stop and fan herself or take a break from walking, in the end, Santo passed the bags to Marlowe and carried Bree in a fireman's lift, tossing her over his shoulder and walking like that with her. Bree sighed and finally was placed next to her tent she would share with Marlowe. Bree found this slightly improper but she dare not to say anything because it was not her place to, it was majority men and they could just lead her somewhere in the jungle and leave her there.

After the camp was set up, the men went off to hung for something for their dinner. They left Bree alone with the child of Santo and Mahalia, also with Mahalia and the old drunk, Horatio Tennant. Now Horatio had once been a man with a brilliant physique, extreme charm and handsome ruggedness, all of that had long since disappeared as quickly as he downed his port or his whiskey. So, the four sat in the campsite, the fire burning slowly, Bree decided that she would have a small look around near to their site.

The redhead set off, her mosquito net and her water bottle, forgetting her parasol this time, she could view a lot more without that blocking her view. Bree looked around, spotting a parrot, she marvelled at its coloring and how magnificent it looked against the lush backdrop of the tree canopy surrounding her. There was a cracking behind her and Bree froze, she had her eyes wide and slowly she turned, coming face to face with _him_. Her scream disturbed the jungle once again that day. Looking into those dark eyes, all she saw was eyes and she passed out gracefully, she crumpled into a head on the moist jungle bed.

When she awoke again, Bree found herself in some kind of hut type thing. She looked around, eyeing her surroundings, she slowly sat up and she saw the window. Peering out Bree noticed that the ground seemed to be rather far away, that was when she realised she was in some tree house. Turning again, Bree came face to face with him again, swiftly he covered her mouth before she could scream again. She let her eyes go wide as she looked into his dark eyes and she shook a little, watching him closely.

He smiled a little to her and he began, "I, Tarzan" he said in his undereducated manner, "You…?" he gestured to her, asking her name as he removed his hand form her mouth.

"I'm Bree, Lady Bree Mason…" she said as if he would know who she was.

"I, Tarzan. You, Bree"

"Yes, but let's rename you, your name is too cliché, how about we call you…" she pressed her finger on her chin as she thought of a name for him, "How about Orson? After our great soldier, Orson Rowett" she smiled proudly.

"Tarzan good…" he replied.

"No it's not" Bree replied to him, smiling a little, shaking her head.

"Not?"

"No, so we'll call you Orson" she smiled softly.

"I, Orson…" he said.

"Yes, you're Orson" she nodded.

Being with Orson in his house in the trees, Bree felt strangely safe, at ease with him. He seemed gentle a loving and kind natured man. She glanced to him when she was sure he wasn't looking and she studied his face, he didn't seem to be much older than her, it was the facial hair that made him look older, and it needed to go. She quickly decided;

"I'm going to educate you"

"Educate…?" Orson questioned her comment.

"Yes, teach you how to listen and talk, read and write…hold a conversation" Bree smiled, "And manners…to be a…proper gentleman" she told him, "And we will start by trimming your hair and shaving off your beard…"

Orson's hand quickly went to the hair on his chin and he tugged at it a little.

Bree nodded, "That's right, your beard" she touched his hand a little and smiled. Bree then quickly removed her hand and looked to her small pouch, slung over her shoulder, inside she had an assortment of things, mostly random things that a woman would never dream of taking with her; a compass, a razor, a fountain pen with ink, soap, some tranquilizers and matches. Bree reached for the razor and she took out the wedge of soap before she looked to Orson, "Water? We need some water"

He understood that word and he nodded, he moved swiftly to the other side of the hut and he dug out a bowl, he'd carved it and he then disappeared down through the trees to go to the lake below. While he was gone, Bree laid out all of the things from her pouch, she would show them to Orson and teach him their names and what they did. By the time he'd come back, Bree had removed her safari helmet and her jacket, now she was dressed in just her petticoat and skirt. She looked to him as he looked over her figure and noticed her hair, so flame red, like his mother's had been…

"Orson, are you ready for your hair cut?" Bree broke into his thoughts.

He grunted a little and nodded, "Me haircut" he nodded again.

Bree moved around to the front of Orson, holding the razor in one hand and the soap in the other, she gave him a shy and gentle smiled before she dipped her hands in the water and wet his beard before dipping the soap and lathering it. The redhead then began to cut away the hair from his face all the while, he looked at her eyes, they were dazzling.

The redhead smiled at Orson once his beard was all gone, he was clean shaven and she touched his jaw, softly caressing ,"That's much better, don't you think?" she said to him and he nodded, "Now I'll do your hair…" she explained and moved around to his back before she began cutting away Orson's hair with the razor blade, it was her fiancé's razor but he wouldn't miss it, he never shaved really anyway.

Soon enough Orson's hair was cut too and she smiled, "Now you look like a gentleman…" her eyes travelled down his body and she swallowed as she looked over his muscles and tanned form, "Well…all besides that piece of cloth you have covering yourself…" she cleared her throat discreetly as Orson touched the cloth, "Yes, that now…no need to show me. You don't have any other clothes do you?" she asked him.

Orson looked to Bree and he shook his head, "Clothes, me no"

"Right…" Bree sighed, "I guess you'll have to…let me go and I can get you some proper clothes…" she smiled.

"Proper clothes?" Orson looked to her questioningly.

"Yes, like these…" she gestured her own clothes.

Orson looked over Bree's clothes before he began tracing along the edges of the cord and threads, gently he graced over the buttons on her chest and Bree looked to his hand, swallowing a little as he did so, "Clothes…" he muttered.

"Yes" Bree nodded a little nervous, taking Orson's hand away from her chest, "Now can I go and get you some clothes?"

Orson nodded gently to Bree, walking over to the rope ladder before he scooped her up and onto his shoulder so he could carry her down safely to the ground without her falling or anything else.

And so, Bree decided to go and collect some clothes from the campsite for Orson to wear and be a gentleman, however, she wasn't too sure on the 'gentle' part of him being a man. Anyway, she got to the camp and picked up the clothes as her fiancé and the hunting group returned, she made a dash for it behind a tree to where she came face to face with a pair of razor sharp venomous fangs and an extended jaw, the anaconda. Bree's breath hitched in her throat and before she found it again, just before she screamed out and the anaconda lurched forwards at her, Orson came and lured its attention away from her, jumping through the limbs of trees, scrambling over branches until the serpent was wound right around the canopy of the site and the pack below were none the wiser.

The redhead looked up as Orson stealthily clambered back down to her and she let out a shaky breath, "Good Lord, I thought it was going to have you!" Orson chuckled before he picked Bree up once again to carry her back to the hut in which he lived, high up in the jungle humidity and she smiled as she found herself draped once again over his sturdy and muscular shoulders.

Back at the camp, everyone was about to settle down and eat their roasted Tapir, it was then that Marlowe called out for his fiancée to join them in their feast upon the prize they had claimed as their supper, and when she didn't answer her, he went in search of her to her tent first, no sign there of the stunning redhead, and so this caused Marlowe to panic. _What if she's been eaten by a tiger? Or some gorilla has taken her away?!_ Marlowe had all of these thoughts racing through his mind as he looked to the portrait her kept of Bree…

* * * * *

In Orson's hut, Bree was standing as she held up each item of clothing to show Orson and explain to him what it was and where on the body it was worn. Orson stood looking to Bree with a puzzled expression, but he listened to her and repeated the names of the pieces of clothing and she smiled to him when he got them right, knowing that they were definitely making some kind of progress. It was when it came to Orson dressing in the clothes, that was when Bree decided that it was a bad idea for him to be a gentleman, as she would have to help him dress.

The redhead looked over Orson's rippling muscles on his chest, she noticed he had broad shoulders and bulging biceps and amazingly toned legs. She blushed as she'd never thought of another man in that way before, not since she had been engaged to Marlowe; and yet, there she was in Orson's hut, holding up a pair of underwear as she showed him. Bree found herself feeling hot under her petticoat and corset, and because of how tight it was, she began to feel slightly faint but for being a lady she continued in her showing of the clothes for Orson to wear and familiarise himself with.

Orson first took the shirt from Bree before he looked at her and she nodded, he had wanted her help, so she took it back and held it up for him to slide in one of his arms to the sleeve. Bree bit her lip as she got an even closer view of Orson's muscles as they skimmed beneath the linen of the shirt. When the shirt was on, Orson started to play with the buttons again, leaving it open before he walked over to the underwear and looked at it questioningly and she watched him before she swallowed and spoke up, "You'll uhm…have to take off your…cloth" she said as she gestured to his groin.

Orson's hand went to the top of the cloth and began to tug down at it, Bree quickly averted her gaze to the floor as he did so. Bree then saw the cloth on the floor, discarded from Orson's legs and she bit her lip, slowly looking up him, she blushed and looked away again. Until Orson touched her arm as he had managed alone to dress the underwear, and he wanted help with the buttons and tucking in the shirt to the boxers. And she realised, "You can talk!"

He looked to her and gulped a little, "I uh…yes" he nodded to confirm her exclamation, "My parents taught me, I was maybe three when the accident happened"

Bree frowned a little, "The accident?"

"They were killed…by a tiger" he replied, looking to the photograph of his family before they were killed, "And my sister too"

"Orson, I…I'm sorry to hear that" Bree said taking his hand gently to give him some comfort as she looked into his eyes and offered a soft smile.

"It was a long time ago, but…thank you" he nodded, giving her smile back before he reached to stroke her hair behind her ear, "Like my mother's" he smiled.

Bree looked to Orson, "My hair?"

Orson nodded, "Yeah, exactly like it. Like flames" he smiled.

Bree giggled and blushed, "Marlowe says that to me" she looked to Orson as she heard him give a heavy sigh, "Orson…what's wrong? Is there something wrong?"

"Your…what's the word you use? Fiancé?" he asked her and she nodded, so he continued, "He's been to this jungle before, he tried to kill me…"

"What? Marlowe? No! H…he wouldn't!" Bree frowned a little but even though she didn't want to believe it, she could.

"Miss Bree, I' telling you the truth" Orson replied.

Bree sighed and now the corset she wore felt tighter than ever, she looked to Orson before she shrank to the floor, "He once hit me…" she whispered to Orson as she looked to him, "He told my father that I had fallen down some stairs with a teatray…even though we all knew that it was from Marlowe's fist" she said with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't know how any man would ever hit a lady…ever hit you" Orson said to her.

Bree smiled to Orson softly and before she knew it, Orson was leaning in to kiss her. Bree saw it all happening in slow motion, however she made not a single protest or anything to stop him from doing so.

"Bree you are so beautiful" Orson said to her, murmuring against her lips. The redhead gave a gentle moan, before Orson's lips travelled down her neck and she let her head loll to one side while she enjoyed feeling the pleasure from his lips and tongue on her delicate skin.

"Orson, it feels so good…" Bree whispered before she looked to him and ran her fingers through his hair gently.

Orson smiled against Bree's lips when he moved his back to hers. Gently, he rested his hand on her hip and pulled his lips back from hers softly before he looked into her grassy green eyes and sighed contently. Bree looked to Orson and she returned the smile, shyly back at him before she said, "I really have to get back, Marlowe's gonna be worried about me…"

Orson looked to Bree with a slight disbelief, his brows raised and he sighed.

"What is it?" she questioned him.

"Well, after what you told me about him, you still go back to him…" Orson replied.

"Because, we're due to marry" Bree replied with a faint smile to Orson, though she looked down.

"But do you want to marry him?"

"Yes…" she answered hesitantly.

"I don't think you do. Because, I don't think you love him Bree" Orson analysed her.

There was a pause before Bree looked at Orson, her eyes were slightly wide and she blinked a few times until she decided to answer him, "You think I don't love him?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think. I know it" Orson said softly, "I can see it in your eyes, you stay with him because you are afraid of finding someone else, someone who'll provide for you, and who you're father will allow you to marry"

The redhead took a moment to mull over what Orson had said to her and she looked down before she replied, "How did you see that?"

Orson sighed and he then answered, "I felt it in that kiss too…I thought, I bet that Marlowe doesn't kiss you like that, or pay such attention to you" all Orson got in a way of a reply was a slight nod of Bree's head, indicating he had nailed his judgement perfectly about her, so he nodded also, "I'm sorry Bree"

"It's fine, you hit the nail on the head with that…but I have to leave"

"Bree don't leave, please" Orson looked to her as she stood up from him.

"Why on Earth not?" she questioned him.

"Because I can treat you right, I can be a better man than Marlowe is to you" Orson answered quickly, for fear of her walking away from him.

"Orson…?" she cut off, not understanding where this was coming from.

"Bree please, don't leave this hut"

She took a glance around and she finally returned her gaze to Orson before she swallowed and looked down to her shoes, "Alright" she whispered, "I'll stay, but only on one condition"

"Which is…?"

"You get my case of clothes and belongings from our campsite"

"Alright…" Orson nodded, his brow raised ever so slightly, "I'll do it" he smiled charmingly to her.

Bree nodded and she looked over Orson before she sat back down again and sighed a little, "So are you going to give me a tour or should I find my way around while you're out getting my things?" she smiled a little with raised brows.

"Uhh…" he faltered a little when Bree said so, "What would you rather do?"

"Oh, I don't mind, that's why I asked"

"I uhh, I'll go get your things" he replied with a gentle smile.

Bree nodded gently as she watched Orson stand and edge away slightly nervously from her, "Okay, I'll take a look around myself"

Orson nodded before he clambered down from his hut and he started on his way towards the campsite where all of Bree's belongings were situated at, along with her fiancé and the rest of the group who were frantically searching for her. Upon his arrival at the camp, Orson spied a little, watching the group taking turns to leave and search for the mans wife-to-be. Orson studied their patterns for a little while until he realised he was in clothing like the group, he decided to walk out and pretend to be one of them.

Entering the clearing where Marlowe sat with his mug of cocoa and his roasted Tapir, Orson gently cleared his throat as he neared to Marlowe before he said to him, "Marlowe, sir, I'm sorry, I found nothing, is there anything else I can do?"

Marlowe looked to Orson and raised a brow slightly before he sighed, "Write her father a letter and explain what's happened"

"Sir you can't possibly want me to write to him?"

"I, no you're right…what was your name?"

"I'm Orson…Orson uh…Hodge sir" Orson replied to Marlowe.

"I've never seen you around but, this is a large pack so…nice to uhm meet you, Orson" Marlowe nodded curtly, not the slightest bit aware that Orson had kissed and touched his fiancée.

"You too sir" Orson nodded a little, bowing his head to Marlowe, "So other than the letter, what else can I help with?"

"If she's not back by tonight, if nobody finds her, I want you to burn her belongings, I will remove things I would like to keep but you are free to destroy the rest" Marlowe replied.

Orson couldn't believe Marlowe had said this, but he nodded and didn't question him, "I'll do that sir"

"Good, now…cocoa?" Marlowe smiled to Orson, reaching for another mug for his new acquaintance.

"I would like to sir, yes" Orson nodded back.

Marlowe smiled as he gently poured out the cocoa for Orson, "So are you married or have a woman?"

Orson smiled a little, "Not yet sir, though I do have someone in mind"

"Ohh, good one, I believe a woman's place is to be behind the man in the home…you know what I'm saying?"

"Uh, I think so" Orson nodded.

"And if she steps out of line, you can't hesitate to put her back in her place" Marlowe said.

"You mean like, hit her?"

"Well yes, if a woman humiliated you, wouldn't you hit her?" Marlowe said, "To teach her a lesson?"

"I uhm, I don't think I would" Orson replied.

"Even if she kissed another man?"

"Did Bree do that?" Orson asked, swallowing slightly.

"She did" Marlowe nodded, "She insisted it had meant nothing, but the man she kissed, she had grown up with him around, he was a close family friend, luckily for me, before he could propose to her, he died"

"Oh, uh…lucky you then" Orson nodded, realising Bree was right and that he thought Marlowe was a pig.

"You can say that again!" Marlowe chuckled.

Orson let a few moments slip by before he said, "I should go back and patrol for Miss Bree…sir, it was great to finally speak with you and enjoy the cocoa with you" he said, standing and reaching out his hand to Marlowe to shake. Orson was taken aback when Marlowe pulled him down slightly to mutter something in his ear.

"Make sure she doesn't come back" was what Marlowe said to Orson, with a warning tone.

"What do you mean?" Orson swallowed.

"Like I just said, make sure she doesn't come back…"

"Uh, sure sir, you want me to get rid of her clothes now?" Orson questioned.

Marlowe gave a nod before he drained the rest of his cocoa and sighed when he bit into the Tapir. He looked to Orson, "Make sure it's done discreetly…"

"I'll be sure of it sir" Orson nodded, "Where will I find her things?"

"In the tent near the center, the one with the lamp outside" Marlowe replied, not looking to Orson now.

"Sure sir, I'll do it right away…" Orson said before he scampered off, not believing his or Bree's luck now. He found the tent and he quickly made sure it was Bree's before he entered and gathered up her belongings, looking to a photograph of she and Marlowe together, looking happy. He couldn't understand why Marlowe would want to be rid of such a wonderful woman as Bree, but her didn't want to ask questions either. So Orson found himself sneaking out of the tent and towards the edge of the clearing getting a glimpse of Marlowe flirting with one of the maids they had brought with them for cooking purposes and other reasons too.

Orson shook his head before he left with the case Bree had requested, though he could also go back for the other one once people were asleep. He made his way back to the hut in the trees to find Bree without other parts of her clothing on, he looked to her questioningly as he dropped the case onto the floor.

"Orson! Oh…uh, I was too hot" she smiled sheepishly, "Did Marlowe see you?"

"I spoke with him, he wants to…he wants me to bring you your clothes" Orson replied.

"You didn't tell him where we are?!" Bree gasped a little.

"Of course I didn't, he just told me to get rid of your belongings" Orson replied.

Before Bree could even think of something to say to Orson, she stopped and backed away, her voice not working but her body language gave it all away, she pointed behind Orson and swallowed. Seeing Bree act this way and then hearing the floorboards creaking, Orson didn't have to turn, he knew full well it was going to be the tiger, prowling upon them. It often found its way into his hut while he was minding his own business, it had also happened to be the cub of the tiger that murdered his family, so Orson always resented it and some day he would find his revenge on it.

"Bree, back away slowly…" Orson said to her.

"Orson…" she finally found her voice and looked to him with wide eyes as the tiger pressed towards them.

"Just do it…" he replied.

Bree sighed and nodded, before she remembered, "I read something before we left for here, tigers are afraid of fire…we need to make fire and scare it off"

"You're a genius!" Orson smirked.

"Oh I know, so how do we start the fire? And fast!" Bree hissed a little.

Orson looked down to the pocket of his new clothing and he smirked, "I have these…" he said, producing a packet of Cook's matches.

"Oh, Orson, I could kiss you!" Bree giggled and grabbed the packet before she gathered up a branch and then swiftly set it alight with the match in her hand. Bree gave the branch to Orson before getting behind him in the hut, while the tiger eyed them. Orson hissed at the tiger as it began to advance on them, padding forwards through the hut, following them and making them press backwards further inside.

Orson looked to Bree and smiled a little, he felt great, he was about to save her from the beast that was in relation to the one that murdered his family way back when he was small. Orson looked to the tiger, staring at it between the eyes as he moved towards it, the flame in his hand as he let his fear ebb away with each step towards the cat. The tiger snarled to Orson, staring at him as he stared back to it.

Suddenly Orson lurched forwards, catching the tiger off guard and he accidentally singed some of its fur on its shoulder. The tiger wailed aloud and snapped at the branch Orson held, neither cat nor man noticed Bree had slipped away to grab hold of something the animal's teeth or claws could not break through and ruin their plan of action. However, the tiger decided that it had overstayed its welcome in Orson's hut, so it fled from the scene, hissing and trying to lick over its wound.

Bree rushed to Orson after her put out the fire on the branch in the sand bucket he had nearby, "Orson…that was amazing!" she fawned over him and rubbed over his biceps. She smiled, "I could uhm…give you that kiss now…?" she looked to him gently, smiling coyly.

Orson looked to Bree, and all he could think about was what Marlowe had said, "Did you kiss someone when you were engaged to Marlowe?"

Bree's smile swiftly disappeared and she frowned a little, "Did he tell you that?"

Orson sighed and nodded, "Said you grew up with the man"

Bree nodded, "I did, his name was Rex…he had a blood disease and he passed away, though Rex and I were more like close friends, nothing ever happened between us it was only a kiss on his cheek anyway"

Orson nodded, "I thought it would be" he whispered to her, "Marlowe doesn't know how to lie…"

"No he doesn't" Bree nodded, "He also doesn't know how to…fight tigers…" she smiled to Orson as she neared him. Bree let her hands snake around Orson's neck before she found herself pressing her own lips to his.

"Wow…" Orson breathed when they pulled away from each other.

Bree blushed as she looked to him, "I could say the same…"

"Maybe you will…" Orson said to Bree gently as he brushed back her hair behind her ear as he leaned in for another kiss from her.

"I will?" she questioned.

"Maybe.." he nodded.

She grinned and nodded a little before she stepped back and smiled coyly, "Well…uhm thank you for bringing my things"

"It was no trouble" he smiled to her.

"Yes" she smiled, "Well, I'm gonna bathe and change into some nightwear" Bree replied to Orson.

"Uhh…nightwear?" he questioned.

"Yes clothing you wear at night…" she answered.

"I don't wear any…" admitted Orson.

The redhead looked to Orson and she swallowed slightly, "…Oh…?" was all she could muster.

"Yeah, I've never worn any"

"Mhm" she nodded, feeling herself getting hotter and quickly she replied, "So where can I go to bathe?"

"You'll have to do that here" Orson said to her.

"Why? There's a lake out there…"

"Use the lake if you wanna get caught…" he replied, "By the alligators"

"Oh!" Bree squeaked, "I guess I'll stay here then"

Orson nodded to her, "Do you need anything?"

"No, I have it all in my case" she replied quickly, "So where in here do I go?"

"Just behind that cloth…" he replied, "You'll see"

"This cloth?" Bree replied, gesturing the piece of thin, semi transparent piece of linen hanging up.

"That would be the one" Orson nodded and smirked.

"Right…I'll just get my things" the redhead said quietly.

Orson was still smirking as Bree went for her case before he turned away and bit his lip, knowing that Bree wouldn't be very happy with the bathing arrangements behind that curtain. Still he said nothing.

Bree collected her things and went behind the curtain to undress and finally to bathe, she removed her petticoat and her skirt before she began on the ties of her corset, somehow they had become stuck, her dresser had tied them too tight on her body. She frowned as she tugged at the ties again, nothing was moving, she cleared her throat, growling a little before she gave in, "Orson…can you come help me please?"

Orson smirked before he nodded and chuckled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need help out of this corset…the ties are knotted, I can't undo them" Bree explained from behind the cloth.

Orson nodded before he appeared around the curtain to see Bree in her scanties, he looked over her and raised his brows before he looked down to the ties on her corset. He stepped up to her and let his fingers trail over the frills on the corset, Alright, I'm doing my best on this…I'm not good untying knots…"

"Really?" she sighed, "I have to get out of this thing"

"Wait right there…I'll go get my blade" he told her before rushing away and coming back to slice through the knot, and the corset fell away from her body gently. Orson still stood there, looking over her pale back as she stood in her bloomers.

"Orson..!" Bree hissed a little as she covered her chest a little while he stood there, looking at him now that she'd turned around to face him.

Orson looked over her, setting his blade down in the small nook next to the cloth, he took one of her hands and pressed it to his on chest before he leaned forwards to her and kissed her, his other hand touching her cheek as they kissed. The redhead swallowed as their lips crashed together harshly now. She let go of her chest now with her other hand and pulled Orson closer to her, still their lips locked in the kiss. She pulled his shirt apart in a fit of passion, touching his muscular chest and pressing against him. Orson felt himself getting hard, something that hadn't happened to him in a long while, but he had felt it before so he didn't wonder what was happening.

Bree felt Orson's erection pressing against her thigh as he moved his lips down her neck, nipping gently. She bit her lip and moved her hands to the nape of his neck, feeling the hair on the back of his neck tickling over her fingers, she let out a gentle moan before she pulled him to her while she leaned against the wall of the hut. She looked to him now and swallowed, "Orson…get out of those trousers"

Orson heard Bree's request and quickly as he possibly could, he removed the trousers, letting them fall down to be around his ankles while he looked over Bree's body as she pulled off her bloomers and smiled to him shyly, her cheeks flushing a little as she looked to him.

Looking to Orson feverishly, Bree bit her lip, her breath had already become ragged before anything had even happened. Though Orson took her hint, he knew what he had to do, but he had never done it before, yet somehow, they managed between themselves to begin making love. As she felt Orson inside of her, Bree let out a moan while he held her leg gently at his waist as he pushed into her, her hips grinding and meeting his to help him out.

Suddenly, Orson lifted Bree and her legs swiftly wrapped around his waist while he pressed her back against the wall as they continued to race towards the finishing line of their pleasures together. She tilted her head back, letting her breath be forced out with each thrust Orson made into her core, with her head tilted back it gave Orson better access to her neck, there he peppered kisses and let his tongue run over the graceful line before he nipped at her skin, that delicate skin. Orson knew now that he was inside Bree that things were going to be very different from now on. He had to tell her the truth about how he felt about her, what happened with Marlowe and what he had said to him. But he couldn't bare to do it while he was feeling such intense pleasure while Bree was about to climax.

Bree could feel her muscles tightening around Orson's member, she could feel her whole body reacting his his; her nipples beaded against Orson's taught chest, her pupils dilated as she gazed over his perfectly sculpted body, her whole body got chills from his touches as he held her up against that wall. With all of this in place, Bree knew she was in for a killer climax, one that would surely blow her mind and obviously much better than any she'd had in the past.

Even before Bree could let her orgasm take over her body as Orson's grunts rang in her ears, Marlowe appeared in the hut, completely outraged at the sight, though neither Bree nor Orson noticed him until just at the peak of Bree's climax, Marlowe happened to find his voice and he bellowed, "What fresh Hell is this?!"

There was a few seconds pause before Orson stood there and wheezed a little while he ejaculated, he swallowed as he and Bree both looked to Marlowe, both of them had no explanation and both were slick with the efforts of their pleasures. Bree looked to Marlowe and she bit her lip, her breathing rapid as she was coming down from her pleasurable ecstasy, "Marlowe…" she panted, still pressed up in the air against the wall, out of the corner of her eye she saw something moving, the tiger had returned, this time a devilish look glazed its sleuth like eyes while they were trained on Marlowe.

Orson saw the gun in Marlowe's hand, he knew what they were even though he had never fired one himself, he was scared of them. And he was scared of Marlowe, the man had once tried to kill him too, back when they were out hunting and Orson had spooked the party, Marlowe had tried to shoot and kill Orson. Marlowe advanced forwards to Bree and Orson, neither of them moving as their eyes watched both the tiger and the gun. Just before Marlowe could basically ambush the two with the gun, the tiger leapt onto his back, clawing at him, and taking him down to the ground.

The gun was fired, getting both Marlowe and the tiger, leaving them in a slumped heap on the floor of the hut. Orson winced a little and watched to make sure both were actually dead, as Bree buried her face in his neck, and she sighed a little before she whispered, "What do we do with the bodies…?"

Orson shook his head, "Here…we burn them" he replied and sighed as he let Bree down, slipping out of her. Bree looked to him before she nodded and swallowed, looking over his body, slightly guilty. He smirked a little, "You know, I told him that I had my eye on someone…I guess he figured out it was you…"

* * * * *

Some time later, as the season's changed throughout the jungle, new life began and old life ended, new life began for Orson and Bree. They found happiness together and birthed a child, Phinneas. Their son, just like his father physically and like Bree with his personality. He was a perfect mixture of both his parents. And so, when he reached his early years, those years in which he was learning to talk and walk and learn about values, his parents taught him about how to treat others, for when they moved from the jungle and to a place in which there were saloons and the county jail.

"So Phinn…what did I teach you today?" Orson smiled proudly to his son.

"I learned that I should never hit a girl or a lady. It's not right, daddy said it's very immoral to do that" Phinn smiled to his mother and then looked to Orson proudly, knowing he'd remembered it correctly. Orson nodded and smiled to him, before the boy then looked to both parents and giggled, "Can I go play now? I know how to treat a lady…"

Bree looked to Orson and both smiled and nodded, "You sure can, but not too far darling" Bree smiled to their son, watching him run off Bree then turned to Orson and she smirked, "And you treat a lady how…?"

"This is how I treat a lady…" Orson smiled gently, kissing Bree and stroking over her cheek as they lay together in the make shift bed they had in the hut, before he continued, "How I treat a lady, in bed…" he smirked, before he swiftly pulled the covers over them and rolled on top of her.


End file.
